The Eyes Behind the Mask
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: During the Winter Ball, Hermione runs into someone she doesn't want to see and someone she doesn't recognize. Please review! The second character shall be revealed later!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So here's the first chapter! Please review! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Chapter1:

…

The cool winter air was beginning to chill and a light snow swirled in the wind that blew. The charmed lanterns outside the massive castle flickered against the small wind, yet did not diminish. The various foliage that lined the grounds was immune to the cold, looking as beautiful and healthy as they would in the spring.

The frost paned windows kept the hundreds of occupants warm despite the weather outside. An orchestra played a mellow tune as various students, dressed in best formal robes and dresses, each donning elaborate masks, waiting in anticipation within a Christmas- decorated Great Hall.

Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years either chatted with small groups of friends that knew who they were under the masks, or stood off to the side looking around in awe at the various decorations.

The long wooden tables were removed and now held a space for dancing; small circled tables were placed off to the side, topped with white cloth and a bouquet of red poinsettia.

A light snow sprinkled far overhead, charmed not to touch the people below. Mistletoe magically appeared every so often, catching the students off guard a few times.

The Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, rose from his center chair from the raised dais. All voices quieted and looked toward their professor.

"I am honored to present to you the Winter Ball, a wonderful way to end this year! Please enjoy this evening; you all look splendid in your masquerade masks. And before I forget, your masks will disappear at midnight. Only then can you truly reveal yourselves. Merry Christmas!"

And thus the Ball started. The music became a little faster and students began to ask each other to dance, or went around to find their friends.

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger stood alone, Harry off somewhere with Ginny, and Ron most likely snogging Lavender Brown in a corner of mistletoe.

She wore a burgundy red ball gown with silver beading. The bodice was rouched with silver floral accents going to the hip and the skirt had soft tulle over layer with more accents. Her mask only covered her eyes with a plume of owl feathers on the side, the mask itself a deep red. She had put her hair into an up-do of curls, small wisps of curls framed around her face. She painted her lips a shade of red.

She anxiously looked around for Cormac McLaggen, a fellow Gryffindor that liked her. She had declined his offer to go to the Ball with him, but despite that, he tried convincing her every chance he had gotten. She had managed to avoid him for most of the week, but she knew he'd find her eventually.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder. "Excuse me."

Hermione frowned when she recognized the voice. McLaggen. He wore a white collared shirt and black slacks, along with black dress robes and a simple black mask.

_Hmm. I thought his mask would have been more elaborate, coming from him._ She thought.

She had looked nothing like herself in her dress. Nonetheless, he had found her. Great.

"Say, care for a dance?" he asked, winking at her.

_Maybe he doesn't know who I am_, she thought. _He'd at least make a remark about his offer or something. _

"Um...I'm waiting for someone," she lied. She really didn't want to dance with him even if he didn't recognize her.

"Just one dance. Please?" he begged.

"Alright. Just one." If Hermione hadn't said yes, she knew she'd have to listen to him following her until she did.

He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. A fast song began to play, and McLaggen started talking. The only things he talked about was his 'accomplishments', himself, or the fact that Hermione had declined his offer. The only thing was he didn't know he was dancing with her.

As soon as the song ended, Hermione wanted to leave his presence. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go," she told him, frantically thinking of a way out before the next song began.

"Why not one more song?" he pressed, still holding onto her hand. "I don't want to-!"

"Come on!"

"No I can't-!"

A hand latched onto McLaggen's shoulder. "She doesn't want to dance with you, mate. I suggest you do as she says," a new voice said.

"What do you care? And who are you?" McLaggen lashed out, ripping the hand off his shoulder.

"I'm a man that can _see_ no one wants to dance with you. So you might as well stop trying." Hermione looked at the man. He wore a white button-down collared shirt and black slacks, and deep green almost black dress robes. He was blonde and his eyes stood out to her, but with the charm on all the masks, she couldn't quite figure it out. His mask was more elaborate- still a mask that just covered his eyes, the color was the same deep green with golden stitching framing it.

McLaggen scowled at him and let go of her hand, stalking away.

"Thank you," Hermione said, looking up at the man.

"Don't mention it. He's an idiot really." The next song began to play- a waltz. "…Do…you mind dancing with me?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Sure, I mean you did just save me from him." He offered his hand out to her, which she took. He slid his hand around her waist as she put one of her hands on his shoulder and the two joined their free hands together.

As the music took them around, he asked, "So who are you?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "It's a _masked_ ball, remember? I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Hmm, witty. Cute."

"How about this? We each give each other three guesses by midnight," she suggested.

"Alright."

"But just one thing. When the magic comes off at midnight, promise that we won't judge each other? Please?" she offered.

"I promise."

…

**AN- How'd you guys like it? I hope I did well on this one! Please review!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Sorry I haven't updated. But here's the second chapter. Happy Thanksgiving! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

…

Over the next few hours, the two never left each others' side. As another song was conjured up, the two found themselves dancing to a slow song.

Hermione was the first to ask a question which was something on the serious side. "What do you want to do when you done with Hogwarts?"

"Don't quite know yet. You?"

"Maybe a translator."

"Hmm, that must mean you're smart?" he pressed.

"Is that your second question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then, I believe so. Who do you think I am?" she asked, for her second question.

"Well, I couldn't name any names, but maybe a Ravenclaw because of you're brains, perhaps a Hufflepuff?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," she giggled. "If you were to take off your mask, right here, right now, would I recognize you?"

"Yes, I'm sure you would. Hey, why don't we go somewhere else?" he said suddenly, taking her hand, leading her through the throng of students.

As soon as they were in the corridors, away from the dance, Hermione's goodness came over her. "We're not supposed to be out of the dance!"

"Well then, we're just going to not be caught," he replied.

"By who exactly?"

"Filch. Others. I don't know."

Hermione grabbed his arm. "What are you-?"

"Who's there?" a voice snapped in the distance. The two looked at each other and started to run. Suddenly, a hand yanked Hermione sideways, and she found herself clinging to her mystery man. "Well that was close," he said.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked. They were in some sort of space that was dimly light, so that only a half light shone on them. The two were pressed up against each other due to the lack of space.

"Don't quite know. Just kind of appeared I guess. Just appeared when I needed it."

"He's gone," she said, listening intently for footsteps. "What do we do now?"

"Wait midnight out." Hermione looked up for something useful in this situation, when she noticed something. "Is…that…mistletoe?"

He looked up with a smirk on his face. "Guess it is." His smirk quickly disappeared as he looked at her. There was something about his eyes. What was it?

He had fallen silent, staring at her, like he was pondering something. Hermione felt a little self conscious. A hand cupped her chin lightly, something she was not expecting. She met his eyes, eyes that were boring into her own, with a passion needing to be told.

"Can…I kiss you?" It was barely audible, like he was nervous, shy about it. Hermione realized it was his last question. The last question before midnight struck and they would see each other for better or worse.

The words had caught her off guard, shocked her. "Wha-?" In a moment, his lips were warm on hers, a feeling she wasn't familiar with, but liked. Vaguely, she heard the chime of midnight start. The kiss got more heated, like neither of them wanted the moment to end, to give up their masked identities. He had pressed her up against the wall; her hands were tangled in his blonde hair.

He broke the kiss and said, "Ready?"

She closed her eyes. "Three. Two. One."

The last chime ended and she felt her mask disappear. Her brown eyes widened in shock and fear. Hermione was staring into the widened grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

…

For a moment, no one said anything. They were both shocked. Hermione was the first to recover. "M-Malfoy?" she said shakily. Draco thought she looked like she was about to cry.

The next moment, she was scrambling to find the door knob, which when found, poured a brighter light in.

In the instant, Draco realized that he had been with _her_ the entire night; enjoyed her company. And even though she was his enemy because of Harry Potter, he wasn't about to break his promise to the girl he found himself liking.

He caught her wrist before she was able to get out the doorway. He pulled her close to him and made her look at him. "Listen, I remember. I'm not going to break it. I _promise_. I know you hate me, please, I won't break it."

She had stopped struggling. Tears streamed down her face, something Draco thought never happened. "I like you." He didn't mean to say it, it just came out. Her brown eyes widened even more, before she pushed him away from her, fleeing out the door.

Hermione ran down the corridors, tears freely falling down her face, grateful that students hadn't gotten out yet. She made it to the Fat Lady's Portrait, who let her in without a password, and sprinted, up to her dorm room. No one was in the common room leaving it vacant. She collapsed on her bed, dress and all and cried herself to sleep.

…

It was Saturday, a day off. Hermione woke up, and looked around. The other girls were sound asleep; the sky light. It couldn't have been more than nine am. Hermione took the wrinkled dress off her and threw it into the trunk at the end of her bed. She washed her face and changed into her favorite sweater and some jeans before leaving her dorm.

…

Draco couldn't sleep. All night long, he sat in bed, replaying the events in his head. Stopping that idiot McLaggen from forcing her to dance and probably Merlin knows what else; Dancing the night away with her, actually having fun; running away from Filch, locking themselves in a closet.

Him kissing her. It was the first time he ever actually enjoyed it, and didn't want it to end. Didn't want Hermione Granger, he had found himself liking, to leave him.

He let out a frustrated groan, picked up one of his shoes and chucked it half way across the room. He was the only guy in his dorm out of four others, who were most-likely somewhere in the dungeons with a girl.

Draco looked like a tired mess. His hair was messy and stuck out; his shirt was wrinkled, his robes thrown on the floor, and the other match to his shoe kicked carelessly to the side.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Saw her smile brighten her eyes, saw the confusion in her eyes when he kissed her turn into passion, saw the shock and fear when the masks came off.

He never felt more confused or frustrated about a girl, especially if that girl was Hermione Granger.

He needed to clear his head. He needed closure.

…

Hermione found herself in the Great Hall, the mess from the night before cleared looking good as new. Her eyes gazed over the four tables. There were only a few students in the Hall, most of the students leaving for the holiday coming up or sleeping.

She grabbed a pumpkin muffin, noticing someone enter the Hall. She realized it was Malfoy. Getting up from her table, she walked out calmly. Maybe he wouldn't notice her. Maybe he would forget.

She wondered where she would go. The library was an option, but too obvious. Going back to the common room was going to be too risky; she wasn't ready for people to be asking her how her night went. Hogsmeade would be her only option if she wanted to get away from Hogwarts.

Conjuring up a jacket and scarf, she quickly made her way to the entrance that would take her to her destination. She walked along the cobblestone pathway in a hurry. When she reached the old village covered in a perpetual snow, she looked for a place to go.

Madame Puddifoot's was the only place to go although Hermione had decided she would never set foot in that gaudy tea shop for as long as she visited Hogsmead. Many of the other shops were not open for at least another hour; including Three Broomsticks Inn which was not yet open for the public.

The front window of Madame Puddifoot's was steamed. As she cautiously walked in, a light chime sounded from overhead. A stout woman came out to investigate the bell and smiled when she saw Hermione. "Welcome dear! Would you like a table?" she said cheerfully.

Hermione agreed and sat down at a round table, lacy napkins and china sugar bowls laid down. She ordered a cup of tea and looked around. The shop was decorated for the holidays, mistletoe hanging over different tables. A small Christmas tree was set in the corner, red ornaments hung on the branches. She was the only customer there. It was only a matter of time before he found her and they would have to talk.

As she silently sipped her tea, Hermione knew she'd have to tell Harry and Ron sooner or later. What was she supposed to tell them? _"Hey guys, how was your night? Mine involved being saved from McLaggen, dancing the night away with a stranger only for him to be Malfoy. And then we kissed."_

Yep, she could see it now: the shock on Harry and Ron's faces. A tinkling sound echoed in the room. Hermione looked up and found herself looking at Malfoy. He spotted her and walked over to her table.

"W-what happened to you?" It was the only thing that came out; all other words failing her.

His hair was messy and his expression looked tired. She realized he was wearing the same shirt and pants as the night before. His eyes looked conflicted.

"You."

"What…what do you mean?" she asked, her feet poised from under the table to flee.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Hermione's cheeks flushed a light pink at his words. "We're enemies. You call me names and I despise you. What happened last night shouldn't have happened."

"What about McLaggen?" he countered. "What would have happened if I didn't stop him? You would have been Merlin who knows where-!"

"I could have handled myself! Why do you care? Before any of this happened you would have _loved_ if I went missing or worse!" She pushed her chair backwards and gathered up the few things she had. She tossed a few sickles on the frilly table and rushed out the door. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her down a side alley.

"Hey!"

She broke away from the grip and drew her wand only for her arm to be pinned against the wall. It was Draco. She looked in his grey eyes. Hermione thought his eyes looked angry, fierce. Like her words had hurt him.

"Listen Granger." His hand went to the wall besides her face, making her trapped. "The reason I stepped in last night was to stop that idiot from hurting you. Guess we both got a little more than expected."

Hermione thought that he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe he was just upset, confused, like she was.

"You're right. And thank you for saving me. Can you please let me go?" she said softly.

He released her gently and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

Draco hadn't thought of that. With their reputations, it wasn't like they could just tell anyone who asked. "Make it discreet; don't give out a lot of details. Just say that you had a nice night and that you left before the unveiling. Or…" a smirk crept on his lips. "You could say that the feeling was mutual and that it wasn't going to work."

"What if I have to tell someone; like they demand it?"

"Then tell them. But if that 'them' is Potter and Weasley, please stop them before they come and kill me."

"I'll do my best. So what, we're on mutual terms now?" she asked as he turned to leave.

"Between us, yes. Between everyone else, not a chance."

…

**AN- How'd you like it? Please tell me in a review/PM! Thanks!**


End file.
